Cuando Ginny se lo dijo
by NatiP
Summary: Como reaccionaria Harry cuando se entera que va a ser papa? H


Los personajes no son mios, sino de JKR

**Cuando Ginny se lo dijo.**

**Summary:** Como reaccionaria Harry cuando se entera que va a ser papa?

Las ultimas semanas Ginny no estuvo muy bien, vomitaba mucho, se mareaba, comia de mas, su magia no estaba muy bien y hace una semana tendria que haberle venido el periodo.

- Hermione... - Dijo la pelirroja al entrar al despacho de su mejor amiga y cuñada.

- Ginny! Que te pasa? Estas bien? Estas muy palida! No tenias entrenamiento hoy? - Hermione se levanto cuando vio entrar a su cuñada pelirroja mas blanca que el papel.

- Hermione necesito que me lleves a un hospital muggle, no quiero ir a San Mungo...

- Ginny me estas preocupando. - Le dijo muy nerviosa su amiga.

- Hermione, por favor... Y que sea un secreto.

- Esta bien, aviso y nos vamos, pero vamos en taxi, no me gusta como te ves.

- Gracias Herms.

- Embarazada, no lo puedo creer... Otro Potter mas - Dijo Hermione abrazando a Ginny una vez que salieron del hospital.

- Yo tampoco lo puedo creer... Como se lo voy a decir a Harry? Como crees que reaccionara? Y si no lo quiere? Y si nos abandona? Que voy a hacer, Hermione? - Dijo la pelirroja muy asustada y con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Sh, primero que nada, Gin, tenes que calmarte... - Decia su morena amiga acariciandole el largo y pelirrojo cabello - Shsh... Segundo, deciselo como le decis todo, tercero, yo creo que va a ser la mejor noticia que le puedas dar, Ginny, cuarto, como no va a querer un hijo Ginny Weasley Potter, no vuelvas a decir semejante estupidez. Y quinto... El te ama, y nunca te dejaria...

- Gracias Hermione, y perdoname es que estoy algo sencible y... No lo puedo creer, voy a ser mama... Que pasa si lo hago mal y mi hijo o hija me odia?

- Ginny no digas tonterias, no lo vas a hacer mal, tenes a tu madre y a tus cuñadas que te van a ayudar, vos y Harry no estan solos, Ginny, todos los vamos a ayudar... Ahora, pensa en positivo queres?

- Si... Pero sabes que quiero tambien? - Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa que iluminaba a cualquiera, Hermione hizo una mueca como un asentimiento para decirle que siga hablando. - Un helado GIGANTE de chocolate con crema.

- Un antojo no se puede hacer esperar, asi que vamos. - Fueron a una heladeria que estaba muy cerca del hospital, Hermione dijo que no se sentia bien asi que no volvio al trabajo. - Tengo una idea de como se lo podes decir a Harry... - Decia la chica castaña a su cuñada.

- Te escucho...

- Mira, le haces una cena, con velas y su comida favorita, que es la misma que la tuya, y bueno ahi se lo dices...

- Es una buena idea, me podrias ayudar a distraerlo mientras yo lo hago? El y mi hermano no tardaran en salir del ministerio - Dijo mirando su reloj, en media hora Harry y Ron volverian cada uno a su casa.

- No hay problema, vos avisame cuando este todo listo y yo te mando a Harry.

- Gracias Herms, no se que haria sin vos - Dijo la pelirroja abrazandola. - Voy a preparar todo.

- Ginny no te aparezcas eh, anda por chimenea.

- Tomare un taxi, gracias igual amiga.

Hermione volvio al ministerio pero en lugar a ir al lugar donde ella trabajaba fue al cuartel de aurores, lugar donde trabajaban su esposo y su mejor amigo, su casi hermano, a la hora de salir, los convencio a ambos para ir a dar un paseo mientras le daba a Ginny tiempo para terminar de hacer todo para darle la noticia a Harry.

Una vez que su mejor amiga lo libero, Harry se aparecio en su casa, era la casa que habian vivido el y sus padres en el Valle de Godric, el habia mandado a arreglar esa casa para vivir alli una vez que la guerra habia terminado, y ahi estaba el, viviendo con su hermosa esposa.

- Ginny? - Pregunto el chico de ojos verdes cuando entro a la casa, no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido.

- Hola mi amor. -Dijo la pelirroja cuando el chico entro en la cocina y la luz que Harry habia prendido cuando fue alli se apago por arte de magia y se encendieron dos velas que cuando iluminaron la cocina habia una cena para dos servida. [Harry solo habia visto a Ginny, no le habia puesto atencion a la mesa puesta con las velas]

- Gin, que tal el entrenamiento hoy? - Pregunto su esposo despues de besarla y sentarse frente a ella para cenar.

- En realidad no fui.. - Le dijo ella, poco a poco se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

- Por? Te sientes bien linda? - Pregunto Harry despues de tragar, viendo que Ginny lentamente palidecia. - Gin, queres ir a un medico o algo? Me preocupas.

- No... Yo... Quiero decirte algo.

- Dime.. Pero antes no quieres tomar algo, de verdad Gin, estas muy blanca.

- No, estoy bien.. Es que... Amor.. Que opinas de los niños?

- Niños, Que niños? - Pregunto el muy extrañado.

- Es que... Te gustaria tener?

- Claro que me gustaria tener hijos Gin y mas contigo, que pregunta es esa?

- Bueno, estas de suerte - Dijo sonriendo.

- Que quieres decir con eso? - El chico la veia fijamente a los ojos.

- Bueno... Hoy fui a un sanador muggle.

- Doctor.. - Corrigio Harry sin querer.

- Bueno eso, y me dijo que... Estoy...

- Estas...? - Pregunto el.

- Estoy embarazada...

- Embarazada? - Harry se levanto de la mesa casi gritando, de pronto le faltaba el aire, estaba feliz, pero tenia miedo de ser un mal padre. - No lo puedo creer Gin, NO LO PUEDO CREER. - El chico cuando reacciono, estaba llorando, corrio a abrazar y a besar a su esposa. Ese beso no fue un beso comun y corriente, fue un beso cargado de sentimiento, de amor, de alegria, y muy pero muy poco de miedo por su futuro, pero una persona no nace sabiendo como ser padres ni como criar a un hijo, se aprende por instinto y por experiencias.

Pero nada importaba, ellos iban a educar a su hijo e iban a seguir juntos hasta el final.

Ese dia fue uno de los mas felices de su vida.


End file.
